Heart Sick
by A Mind Decayed
Summary: Your typical, "If I can't have you, no one can." story. Only slightly better. TsengxReno.


The idea for how the fanfic ends is originally my boyfriend's idea. He was talking about wanting to draw a picture of it and I asked him if he wouldn't mind if I wrote a story for his idea. And apparently he said yes or else this wouldn't be here now would it? :3 I plan to add more to the story, make it longer. I guess this could be considered like what could be the last chapter of the bigger story or something. Blah. I admit that it's all a bit abstract but that's just how I generally write. And this story has a theme song! It's "Don't Speak" by No Doubt but it's the acoustic version. Not the original.

Story is dedicated to Davis! 'Cause he manages to love me even though I'm a horrible girlfriend.

-

The first time it happened, it had been the alcohol's fault. Or so that is what Tseng blamed it on. Maybe loneliness had something to do with it too. Though he would never admit to such a thing, that someone like him could ever be lonely for someone else's companionship. Especially that loudmouth drunkard's. That he would ever be weak enough to even except Reno's tarnished company. So, the blame would rest on the whiskey's shoulders. Not that it cared.

But the next few times, there was no alcohol to blame it on. Not a single drop. It was pure addiction now.

To hear those breathy moans and groans. Those ecstatic screams. The way the red head's breathing hitched right before he came, pulling the Wutian into his own blissful end soon after.

Just about every sexual act the two shared left the leader of the Turks carving for more. And of course his subordinate was happy to comply.

That lonely feeling was quick to fade, its spot replaced with that unwanted emotion of love for Reno. With his job, he had always avoided unnecessary emotions. Not that he ever thought there was anyone that was actually deserving of his love. Until he met Aerith but still he only allowed himself to gain a liking for the Ancient.

But that was the past.

Now that Rufus was more concerned with helping the world rather than ruling it, the Turks found themselves with more free time on their hands than they were used to. Elena and Rude had taken it upon themselves to quit and join Reeve's little project. Reno stayed, telling the others when they offered for him to join them in their dissertation that the good guy role really didn't suit him. And never would. He was in a denial that their boss wasn't all that sincere about this whole 'help the world' thing and would eventually come to his senses. And when he did, he would need the Turks to help show those fools the true power of ShinRa. Tseng stayed because it was all he really ever knew.

And with staying, he had found that loving someone was the worst pain someone could possibly put themselves through. Especially when that someone did not love you back. He told himself that he could accept that but every time the red haired male came home smelling of someone else, he found that acceptance beginning to slip until there was nothing of it left.

The Wutian didn't want to share him with anyone else, these worthless people that Reno slept with. Wasn't he enough? Apparently not.

When he inquired about why he did it the only reply he got was a shrug of slender shoulders before the front door of their shared apartment shut in his face. Left Tseng there to ponder a possible answer to his question.

He could ask Reno to change but he was all too sure that would drive the red head away. And he suddenly found that life without him would be unbearable. Who would of thought? And even more so unbearable knowing that he would be spending his time in the arms of someone else. Sure, he was doing that now but at least Tseng was able to share in that wanton passion.

By the crack of dawn when Reno returned from whenever it had been he'd slipped off to, the older male had not came up with an answer to his original question but rather an answer on how to end his own suffering.

Amber eyes shifted from the T.V. screen that had been glued to for the better part of the night to the door as it creaked open, narrowing slightly when that lanky form slipped inside. He watched as Reno pressed his back to the smooth wooden surface, those jades coming to lock with that stoic gaze.

From where he sat, the dark haired male could smell the booze and scent of mixed hormones that haunted the air around the other. He stood up from the couch as the redhead started to make his way to the bar that separated their small kitchen and the living room. Slipped behind it into the kitchen area just after his lover had, stopping at the edge as he watched him pull a bottle of vodka from an upper cabinet and twist the cap off. Couldn't help but let his eyes wander down his throat as he drank of the vodka's bitter nectar, jealousy pulling at his stomach as he spotted the dark bruises that marred the slender column of flesh.

Reno turned around to lean against the edge of the counter, setting the bottle down beside him. Lips tracing up into a languid smirk as the Wutian stepped up towards him.

"Hey thar, sessy." Hands came to rest on the older male's hips, fingers curling to dip within the waist band of his pants to pull his boss close to him.

A tan hand came to cup pale, tattooed features. Calloused pad of his thumb coming to caress over the bottom lip before sealing his own over Reno's. He ignored the taste of the vodka and previously smoked cigarettes as their tongues met, battling for dominance though he would soon win that little battle. Deepened the embrace just as the metallic taste of blood washed over the taste of booze and nicotine, those brilliant jades his own eyes had been locked with during the kiss slipping closed just after the blade of tanto fully sheathed itself within the younger male's stomach.

Tseng continued to hold the kiss even as the crimson fluid began to seep from the corner of the other's mouth to trickle down his chin. He pulled back to meet that clover green gaze though they were starting to loose their brilliance. He had expected to see a look of anger. Or anything besides the relief within their depths. Least of all the love there.

There was that usual cocky grin. "I love-"

Wutian had lightly pressed a finger against his lips to silence whatever else he was going to say, couldn't bear to hear it now. He pulled out the small knife just as Reno started to sink to the floor, one leg folding beneath him as the other bent at the knee. Amber eyes kept glued to the scene, watching as blood continue to leak from the wound even after Reno's life had faded.

A shuddering sigh escaped from him as he dropped the weapon to the floor, angered when he didn't feel that immediate relief. It slowly dawned on him, the answer to his earlier question posed to the other Turk of why he had slept around, couldn't settle down with just him. Seemed he had not been the only one that was suffering from the pain of love.

-

See? It's a bit sketchy, no? Or at least I think so. I wonder how many of you figured out why Reno wasn't pissed for being killed by the other.


End file.
